Nuestros momentos
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Recopilación de los momentos en la serie TeenTitans de la pareja BBrae.


_**Aclaraciones**_

_No acostumbro o mejor dicho, no he hecho o puesto a realizar un 'fanfiction' que sea en referencia a los puntos básicos y lógicos de las historias originales; que en éste caso es una de las mejores series que he podido ver en mi infancia, los Jóvenes Titanes o como los conocemos 'TeenTitans'_

_No espero que les guste o quizás esperaban algo mejor, pero tengo que hacer esto porque como tal __**yo soy fan de la pareja de Beast Boy y Raven **__¿por qué? Porque ya lo verán más adelante._

_**Disclaimer**_

_Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen._

_**Información Extra**_

_Espero que estos momentos les ayude a recordar a todos aquellos que ya han olvidado varios hechos de los pocos periodos que nos ha entregado la serie original._

_**Let's go.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Episodio 1 – Divide y Conquistarás.**

En éste capítulo inicia con una batalla entre los titanes y Cinderblock. Éste logró tener una buena presentación como villano estándar en la serie, derrotando con facilidad a los titanes. Como verán, el Chico Bestia intentó embestirlo transformado en Tiranosaurio; pero desgraciadamente Cinderblock lo derriba de un solo golpe. Un golpe que curiosamente lo manda hacia Raven.

Él cae encima de ella y se disculpa por tal imprudencia; ésta apenas es una de tantas escenas en que compartirán estos dos titanes.

La respuesta del por qué siempre hay escenas cómicas entre estos dos es muy simple. La primera es que los TeenTitans están escritos para ser una serie de acción y comedia variada, por lo que siempre habrán escenas con ligeros chascarrillos. ¿Pero por qué hacia Raven? ¿Qué ella no tenía un pasado y un aura de pura maldad y frialdad? Bueno, ella sí. Pero Chico Bestia no. (Cabe a destacar que sus amigos no sabían de sus pasados) Y la segunda es que en Japón, el tema de parejas Tsundere es muy popular y bien criticado por parte de la audiencia, por ser un método práctico y entretenido al adjuntar una chica con un chico.

Al avanzar más en éste capítulo, notaremos una parte en la que nuevamente estos dos titanes comparten una escena juntos. El Chico Bestia comenta algo que no debe; terminando como una especia de mal chiste, cosa que a Raven no le agrada y le da un codazo para que se calle.

Como es común en la historia de estos dos, ella trata de ser la 'madre' o 'superiora' que intenta mantener al niño a margen de sus acciones.

Lo que es un dato muy curioso: Ella solamente hace esas cosas con Chico Bestia.

.

**Episodio 2 – Hermanas.**

En éste episodio hace su primer debut la hermana de Starfire: Blackfire. Quien intenta convencer a todos los titanes de que ella es mejor que su hermana.

Antes de que Blackfire hiciera su aparición, los Titanes disfrutaban una relajante noche en el parque de diversiones de Jumb City. Robin y Starfire disfrutaban en la rueda de la fortuna una placentera vista hacia el cielo nocturno, mientras que Cyborg y Chico Bestia intentaban ganar un obsequio para Raven en el juego de tiro de aros.

¿Qué hacía Raven allí? A ella no le interesa en lo más mínimo esas 'tonterías' de juegos que hay en las ferias. Sin embargo, estaba allí 'disfrutando' la noche con sus amigos.

Chico Bestia al ganar en el juego obtuvo una gallina (O Pollo) de plástico gigante. Éste obsequio era para Raven. Muy interesante, el chico le regala algo para su amiga.

Naturalmente sería una escena romántica y poco práctica para la historia de la serie, así que se argumentó como un pequeño regalo que les daría Cyborg y él a ella.

Raven ni se inmutó ante esto y lo único que dijo fue que "Debo ser la chica más afortunada del mundo" con su típico tono sarcástico y vacío.

Más adelante, Blackfire hace un comentario positivo ante la peculiar y energética personalidad de el Chico Bestia, por lo que él se la hace notar a su amiga. Nuevamente una ligera escena humorística entre éstos dos.

Al llegar al clímax del episodio, los monstruos en forma de pulpo atacan a los titanes y uno toma desprevenido al Chico Bestia; llevándoselo consigo a toda velocidad.

Raven había hecho un nuevo amigo; quien solamente hace su única aparición en este capítulo, ve como el chico de verde era raptado y rápidamente va a su rescate.

.

**Episodio 3 – Examen Final.**

Como sabrán, en éste episodio hacen debut tres de los seis miembros del HIVE (Jinx, Gizmo y Mamut) teniendo una presentación inicial muy buena derrotando a los titanes y separándolos. Chico Bestia había quedado lastimado en su pierna después de la batalla, por lo que Raven; quien era la única que quedó con él, lo curó.

Cabe a destacar que la chica lo ayudó a caminar hacia la torre titán sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente.

Chico Bestia le agradeció muy feliz por tal gesto, ella le asintió.

Era una escena muy interesante, pero lamentablemente interrumpieron Cyborg y Starfire.

Después de eso, los chicos comienzan un debate respecto a lo sucedido y Starfire empieza a reprender a Raven; la cual se siente culpable de lo sucedido y lo acepta. Sin embargo Chico Bestia la defiende interponiéndose entre las dos y trata de calmar a su amiga tamaraniana.

Más adelante los HIVE expulsaron a los titanes de la torre T, siendo una derrota humillante para ellos. Chico Bestia intentó animar un poco a sus amigos haciendo un apagado y ligero chascarrillo, pero Cyborg lo tomó en un mal momento y le objetó tal cosa. Él intentó defenderse diciendo que solo trataba de animarles, pero Raven lo detiene algo preocupada de que no era momento de iniciar una pelea entre ellos.

.

**Episodio 4 – Fuerzas de la Naturaleza.**

Aquí se inicia con una pequeña batalla entre los titanes y dos peculiares antagonista que son dos hermanos cuyo poder es el poder de los elementos del Rayo y Trueno. Raven es golpeada por Rayo y Chico Bestia lo detiene transformado en un oso panda; sin embargo es derribado con mucha facilidad.

En el episodio se ve que Chico Bestia anda resentido hacia Cyborg por una broma de muy mal gusto, así que intenta vengarse con una muy elaborada trampa. Pero ante esto, Raven lo interrumpe con mucha curiosidad. Él le explica detalladamente el por qué lo hacía; siendo esta otra de las escenas cómicas de estos dos héroes.

.

**Episodio 5 – La suma de sus partes.**

Éste capítulo es centrado en Cyborg cuyas baterías ya se están desgastando. Aquí solamente tendremos una escena de nuestros dos héroes, cuya empieza con un comentario chistoso de Chico Bestia. Raven simplemente lo observa y le responde como es común en ella.

¿No les parece extraño que siempre ellos tengan estos momentos? Más adelante sabremos por qué.

.

**Episodio 6 – Nunca jamás. (Nevermore)**

Este capítulo es centrado siguiendo el orden de Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg. ¿Por qué en orden? Principalmente porque el problema es Raven, cuyas emociones hacen su debut y están fuera de control.

De Chico Bestia porque él fue el principal factor del problema entre ella y sus emociones en el Nevermore.

Y de Cyborg porque en un principio los creadores tenían pensado en centrar el capítulo entre Raven y Chico Bestia, pero al solamente tener escrito en la editorial un segmento romántico de Starfire y Robin, no podían darse el lujo de colocar más parejas. (Incluso adaptaron la pareja de Kid Flash y Jinx; siendo ésta solo una especie de relleno)

El episodio empieza con Chico Bestia intentando preparar un desayuno placentero para él, pero espantoso para los demás. Al ver como Cyborg negó el grotesco desayuno que él había preparado, observó algo preocupado a su amiga; quien bajaba tranquilamente por la escalera.

Él se acercó a ella muy feliz y le sugirió si comería su delicioso platillo, pero ella le niega y al insistirle, ella se enfurece y le explota en la cara su tofu. Al ver la inesperada reacción de ella, los chicos le sugieren a su amigo que se disculpe con ella; cosa que lo tiene sin cuidado alguno.

Chico Bestia intenta disculparse con ella, pero al ver que su cobardía era mayor que su disposición hacia Raven, intenta marcharse pero Cyborg lo obliga a disculparse y ambos sin querer, entran al cuarto de ella.

El joven bestita empieza a merodear el lúgubre lugar y sin previo aviso, se topa con el espejo de Raven. Curiosamente, es Rabia quien lo captura y se lo lleva al Nevermore.

La pregunta aquí es. ¿Por qué Rabia se llevaría a Chico Bestia a su propia mente? Quizás porque quería destrozarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Pero… ¿Y si Rabia en realidad lo quería para ella? Ella no tenía pensado tomar a Cyborg, pero sin embargo también lo capturó.

En el nevermore, Chico Bestia se topa con Feliz (Quién curiosamente tiene una capa color Púrpura clara y no rosada) Él se sorprende de ver a Raven muy contenta y aún más, diciendo que su color favorito es ese.

Más adelante vuelve a encontrarse con Feliz, quien se burla de él y le comenta que es muy gracioso; al igual que sus chistes. Aparte de ello, le aclara a Chico Bestia que "La Belleza no lo es todo"

Al parecer, Feliz está muy a gusto con Chico Bestia cerca.

Tras avanzar en el nevermore, se topan con Triste. Ella se entristece porque él le grita y comienza a sollozar. Chico Bestia al ver lo que hizo, intenta calmarla y le dice que todo está bien. Ella decide acompañarles e indicarle el camino, mientras iban juntos, se disculpa por todo lo que ha hecho; en especial con Chico Bestia.

Luego se topan con Valiente, haciéndoles un espectáculo de fuerza y agallas. Bestita queda sorprendido al ver tan semejante acto, por lo que busca una explicación. Explicación que se responde sola al llegar la original Raven.

El acercamiento entre ella y el joven cambia formas es nuevamente una cómica, diciéndole que el espejo no es un juguete.

Raven les explica que Rabia ha escapado y que pasará algo muy malo si se quedan allí, sin embargo Chico Bestia le advierte que no se ponga con eso de "la chica extraña" siendo ésta escena, otra cómica.

Al ser atacados por Rabia transformada en Trigon, Raven los defiende protegiéndolos y les amenaza con irse de allí ahora mismo. Pese a la advertencia de Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg la ignoran.

Trigon logra derribar a la titán y ella comienza a caer bruscamente al suelo, sin embargo es Chico Bestia quien la salva transformado en Águila.

Ante ésta inesperada acción de él, Raven le comenta muy sorprendida de que se quedó allí a pesar de que le había advertido que se fuera creyendo de que a él no le agradaba ella. Más para su sorpresa fue cuando él le respondió que él creía lo contrario.

Ambos comparten una cálida sonrisa y con miradas entre ambos, pero la escena fue muy corta puesto que Cyborg interrumpe.

Al esconderse de Trigon, Raven aclara que es muy fuerte. Ni siquiera los tres podrían con él. Siendo Chico Bestia el que opina que deberían unirse todas las Raven ya que todas son ellas y como tal, la unión hace la fuerza.

Ella queda sorprendida por su comportamiento y asiente con una ligera sonrisa.

Tras derrotarlo, ella cae exhausta a los brazos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia, quedando algo ruborizada. ¿Pero ruborizada por quién? Si se puede apreciar en el episodio, ella nunca despega su mirada de él. (A veces, las preguntas se responden por sí solas)

Ella les agradece y los llama "amigos" Siendo la primera vez que se dirige a ellos como amigos. Chico Bestia atónito ante esto, le pregunta si en verdad son amigos y ella le asiente con felicidad y aún sonrojada.

Como es normal en éstas parejas, él termina el momento "romántico" preguntando si sus chistes son graciosos, a lo que ella le responde de que no exagere. Cabe a destacar, que aún poseía el sonrojo.

Ya al finalizar el capítulo, Robin le pregunta donde estaban y Cyborg les responde que conociéndose mejor. Al establecer de que ella tenía algo de hambre, sugiere que un desayuno (De Chico Bestia) le vendría bien. Él se emociona y enérgicamente va a prepararle un desayuno. (Tomando en cuenta que ella, seguía sonrojada)

Este capítulo es el primero de los 3 capítulos centrados en la estrecha amistad que comparten Raven y Chico Bestia.

.

**Episodio 7 – Cambio de identidad.**

En éste capítulo hace su debut el rey marioneta, él les manda una caja la cual Chico Bestia sugiere que es de parte de sus muchas admiradoras y mira a Raven con una .ligera sonrisa. Ella simplemente voltea los ojos algo cansada de sus tonterías.

Más adelante en el mismo episodio, Chico Bestia está siendo controlado por el marionetista, atacando a Raven convertido en Utahraptor y ella pidiéndole que se detenga, que ella es Raven, su amiga y que no le haga atacarlo.

.

**Episodio 8 - Seis en la profundidad.**

Acá Aqualad hace su debut. Esto inicia con Chico Bestia enorgulleciéndose de sus habilidades y pidiéndole a todos; en especial a una mirada a Raven, de que no le envidien. Él se transforma en ballena y nada justo al lado del puesto de Raven, haciendo una ligera escena graciosa entre ellos comentando ella sarcásticamente de que le tiene mucha envidia al engordar tanto.

Cuando conocen a Aqualad, Raven se sonroja ante tal escultural hombre. (Esto es posible gracias a que sus emociones fueron presentadas en el episodio "Nevermore" y como vemos allí, Raven está enamorada ya que se ve a Amor/Afecto) Como la escena es algo incómoda para Chico Bestia, éste interrumpe de que él también estaba allí. Al parecer, él quiere ser el único centro de atención de las chicas… Pero es curioso que nunca intente hacer algo con Starfire, siempre es con Raven.

.

**Episodio 9 – Máscaras. **

El debut de Red X.

Aquí vemos a los titanes combatiendo con los soldados de Slade. Uno de ellos logra derribar a Raven y apuntándola amenazadoramente con un rayo láser. Ante tal cosa, Chico Bestia derriba bruscamente a éste soldado y lo estampa contra la pared; creando gran asombro a la chica.

Más adelante, ambos quedan pegados en una X. Chico Bestia sufre las consecuencias en su cabello mientras que a Raven le queda la boca tapada.

.

**Episodio 10 – Demente Mod.**

El debut de Demente Mod. Él logra hipnotizar a Chico Bestia y éste queda completamente inútil. Ante esto, Raven lo sostiene y lo mantiene cuidando durante toda la batalla contra él.

Al final, Starfire se preocupa si más nunca volverá en sí. Hasta que logra recuperar la cordura con un ligero chiste de Raven.

.

**Episodio 12 y 13 – El aprendiz. **

Aquí vemos como Robin es obligado a trabajar para Slade, por lo que ataca a sus amigos sin ninguna piedad.

Chico Bestia tiene varias escenas cómicas con Raven, las cuales son en referencia al grando de inteligencia y punto de vista que tienen ambos. Como siempre, él intenta demostrar que sabe más que Raven, siendo lo opuesto.

Más adelante vemos como él intenta convencer a Cyborg y a ella que Robin está poseído por un Zombie Robot y ahora se ha convertido en uno por lo que esclavizará a toda la humanidad y sembrará el terror y caos de zombielandia. Ante esto, Raven se enfada arduamente con él y le mete una patada al estilo Karate, siendo una de tantas escenas de comedia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, hemos llegado al final de la parte 1. Pronto subiré la 2.

(Esto está basado en un vídeo al ingles que me vi hace tiempo sobre esta pareja)

Espero que esto les recuerde un poco de cada cosa que nos ha traído la serie.


End file.
